He's Home
by Selene69
Summary: Welcome back. SasuNaru fic *character death*


A/n: For those who follow me, I'm sorry I have been gone so long. For those just reading this, I would like to mention that no matter what I write the new is always much better then the old and I always feel as though I'm writing my first fic all over again. Enjoy. *bow*

The fight was long over and they lay together, both could feel the cold that was taking over the other. It had been a fight to end war and end it had. Finally, after two years of war, they were able to sleep, to rest. In a ring around them were those who knew and cared for them. Sakura and Kakashi not knowing who to run to, Karin and Sugetsu frozen in place as they stared at their leader, the Kages staring at the soon to be Hokage in horror; no one knew what to do, who to grab.

There they lay, raven feathers mixing with spun gold and sun kissed skin holding onto moonlit flesh. They lay together, curled so their bodies cradled the other's head. The rain started to pour; however, it didn't touch the angels lying together. Kakashi tipped his head back and let tears fall with the storm. Sakura cover her eyes and began to sob.

Karin and Sugetsu looked at each other before they bowed their heads in mourning. The Kages looked away, unable to hold themselves together any longer. It was obvious now, now that everyone was silent and nothing could be heard.

They were beautiful; Naruto's azure eyes were still shining with love and life as they stared into the bleeding red of Sasuke's Sharingan. Sasuke's Sharingan was different now, the black was now Naruto's seal and spoke of undying loyalty and protection. Their hair was mixing where their foreheads met, and their hands held tightly to each other. What made this more beautiful and sad than anything else was that one of them was no longer breathing and the other was crying.

Naruto finally moved and shifted so he could lift Sasuke into his arms. He held the last Uchiha tightly to his chest and looked up at the circle of light that surrounded them. His tears slid down his cheeks and dripped onto Sasuke's bare chest and hands. Tsunade and Sakura moved quickly towards them but Naruto spoke softly.

"Don't. Don't bring him back so that he can suffer more. If he must die, let it be now. Let him die a hero and an Uchiha." tears and a sob broke Naruto's speech, "Just let him sleep in peace. Please." Naruto collapsed to his knees and held Sasuke's body closer. Naruto sobbed and swore he could hear Sasuke laughing.

A gasp made him looked up. Everyone's eyes turned to where a boy stood in the light. His eyes kinder and lighter, his hair held by a leaf headband and a familiar navy shirt and tan pants, it was Sasuke, Sasuke's soul was finally free; next to him stood Itachi in his ANBU uniform, his cat mask on his hip as he stood protectively next to his brother.

Many covered their mouths at the sight of the spirits. Sasuke laughed again and smiled at Naruto, "Come on, Baka. Don't cry!" Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Look, I have to go, but I'll see you soon! And... there's a world that needs you. A world of broken, emotionless shinobi that need you to show them a little light. I turned away, but they're all smarter than I am. I want you to pull this world from the darkness, the war. Be their light, like you were mine." Itachi took Sasuke's hand and pulled him along, "Naruto!" the blond looked up to see Sasuke holding his fist out to him, "I'm home."

Naruto tapped their fists together, "Welcome back." the Uchiha's were gone. Sakura embraced Naruto tightly as tears fell from her eyes, "He's home, Sakura... he's back." she nodded and cried happily into his shoulder. Naruto lifted Sasuke up and looked at the ninja around him, "Go home. Go home to your families, your lovers, your children. Go home and celebrate! The fourth Ninja war is over! Akatsuki is defeated!" Naruto and Sakura walked away, ready to bury their teammate, their sorrow and their heartbreak. They were ready to start over, to rebuild.

They were ready to begin their trek home.

a/n: This is not my ideal ending to _Naruto_, but I have to admit now that this would be better than watching Naruto get with Sakura or Hinata. Not that I'm advers to those pairings, but I really prefure Naruto with one of the Uchiha Brothers. Sasuke, normally. For those I made cry, I cried too. For those who almost cried, you can, no one will judge. Thank you for reading. *bow*


End file.
